Neither Love Nor Loss!
by doctorwholuv
Summary: When the doctor and Rose meet three little orphans, will this mean domestic doctor or will the doctor leave Rose and the orphans behind. Romantic... Sort of... Sort of romantic
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok I usually don't do very well at writing stories because of who I am and none of you can change that!_**

**_I have been thinking of a story about the doctor and rose and when they meat a little girl who lost her parents it will be in first person the whole time but switching point of views ok I hope you like it!_**

* * *

_XXX ROSE XXX_

"Doctor!" I whined in exasperation. "Please don't be mad at me she needed a home and she doesn't have a family so I only invited her in good intentions!"

"The TARDIS isn't a hotel Rose!" he snapped. He glared at me for a few seconds then turned back to the TARDIS he whispered something I couldn't hear then stormed back into the TARDIS. "First Jack!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Then a nine year old!" he was so ho... I shouldn't...

"Her name is Leah and her brothers..." I continued but the doctor put his hand up to silence me.

"What brothers?" he asked. he scratched the back of his neck before I herd a noise and looked over to see Leah standing there teary eyed. I ran and gave him a hug and whispered she was there and then did the only thing I could think of to drive a nine year old from a room. I pulled back grabbed his face and snogged him. I heard her yell "eeeew get a room" and she ran off. but that didn't stop me I kept snogging him until I heard a knock on the TARDIS door. I pulled back to see his eyes had melted in relief, sorrow, or complete, joy and ran off to get the door...

* * *

**_Sorry about the short chapter to start with but I am busy right now thinking of what the brothers names should be if you have any ideas review or message me!_**

**_XXX DOCTORWHOLUV XXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am so sorry you had to wait so long you guys... I have been so busy I just haven't had time plus my parents weren't letting me on the computer so... any way I would like to thank everyone for following and reviewing!_**

**_ok everyone needs to vote on the brothers names I got a few ideas from the wonderful reviews I got from you guys! And I would like to pass them around so you can vote also including some of my own ideas!_**

**_Names;_**

**_Hunter_**

**_Lewis_**

**_James_**

**_Whyat_**

**_Andrew_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Mike_**

**_remember chose only two I will choose as fairly as possible..._**

* * *

_XXX LEAH XXX_

I knew she thought I was crying because they were fighting about letting us stay but it wasn't that it was because she didn't recognize us after what happened I would have she would have remembered us but she was past rose and she wouldn't know she had three children. Her and the doctor ended up getting married after she was... was...

"EEEEEW!" I yelled running off when they kissed. "GET A ROOM!" but halfway down the hall I turned around when I heard some one knock on the door I ran back to her, "Rose?" I asked before she reached the door. she twirled around and stared at me.

"Yes Leah?" she asked as I ran past her to block the door. I had to tell her. "Why are you blocking the door Leah?"

"We need to talk about me and the boys and you and dad I mean the doctor!" I said internally kicking myself for slipping up but I knew they would catch on eventually. "Listen the saddest time of your life's coming but the best is also coming." I took a deep breath and let a tear slip I looked at Rose and said "You are going to have three children a girl and two boys. shortly after you are going to end up going home after seeing the Olympics in Dame Kelly Holmes Close in 2012 and there are what are going to seem like ghosts are going to be appearing all over the world and at the end of the day you are going to be thrown into the TARDIS with your children and you are going to find out you've..." I stopped to breath ,"changed but not just then it happened a year ago when you were on satellite five for the second time. when you became the bad wolf." and finally d- the doctor wont be alone any more." I stopped to let them take it all in before I added, "And finally you named your daughter Leah and..." I paused because I couldn't think of what I would say and also Rose had ran to me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever! when she pulled away we heard the doctor mumbling.

"But I swore I would never go domestic." he mumbled looking at the ground, then looked up Rose had stopped hugging me and was looking at the doctor with tears in her eyes and she ran off out of the console room and the doctor followed. I took the chance to check and see who it was and saw a guy who looked like he was a little older than this regeneration of the doctor and had a buzz cut.

"Jack." I whispered and ran to the door throwing it open. I stared at him for a second before saying. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Course I do but do they?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face. I ran and gave him a hug. He twirled around and put me down before we walked in.

"Jack?" I heard and slowly turned around. "Great not again..."

_**Sorry it's so small and the fact I haven't been updating lately is entirely my parents fault so blame them!**_


End file.
